


A New Family

by heartsdesire456



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Acceptance, Canon Compliant, Engagement, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, In-Laws, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: Though Victor had Yakov to fill the hole left by his own father's abandonment, the one thing Victor never had was a mother.That was until he came into Katsuki Hiroko's life and, through falling in love with her son, finally found what he had always been missing.





	A New Family

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's Mother's Day here, I decided to write a little fic about how Victor didn't just find a fiance in Japan, but he finally found himself as part of a family. I always had this headcanon that Hiroko and Toshiya immediately realized Victor was it bad for their kid and were like "YAY! ANOTHER SON! NOW WE CAN GET GRANDKIDS FROM ONE OF OUR CHILDREN AT LEAST!" (I mean Hiroko started calling him Vicchan within HOURS of his arrival, lol, she was totally down with keeping that pretty Russian guy that showed up asking about Yuuri, lmao)

The one thing Victor had always missed having was a mother. 

Victor’s parents did not want him. He knew that now as an adult. As a child, he had often thought that if he was good enough, if he won enough gold medals, maybe his parents would come see him skate. It was a stupid thought, to hope that the people who left him in St. Petersburg and never came back would someday come back to him. He could barely remember what his parents looked like most days, even. 

Yakov, however, was like a father to Victor. He took him in when he first came to train under him, since a child prodigy barely old enough to compete in novice level couldn’t very well live alone, and for all he seemed prickly to strangers, Victor knew personally the depths of Yakov’s love. The only father Victor ever had or needed was Yakov, and he loved him in his own way. 

What he had never had, however, was a mother. Lilia, even when he and Yakov were married, was nobody’s mother. She was Yakov’s wife when Victor was a little boy, but she was a cold, closed off woman. When Victor needed a hug or a bandaged knee, it was Yakov who gave him those things as a little boy. There really were no times in Victor’s life that he had a mother figure at all. 

That changed when he arrived at Yu-Topia. Even before Yuuri came back, Hiroko greeted him and immediately started to baby him about how wet his clothes were from the snow. At first he felt it was kind of silly, because she was a stranger to him, but she was a mother of children around Victor’s age, so he knew she had the urge to get him warmed up and fed and made comfortable. She was kind and matronly and absolutely the sweetest person he had ever met at that point. 

When he started living with them as Yuuri’s coach, she really began to treat him like one of her kids. She scolded him for not cleaning up after himself, she tutted over his over indulgence in drink, she reminded him to bundle up when it was cold out, and she constantly tried to feed him, as if he was too skinny for her tastes, which going by her own son, might have been her opinion. She spoiled him a little more than Yuuri because he was, after all, their ‘guest’, but she still treated him the way nobody ever had before, and he loved the feeling of being coddled and cared for in a more motherly way than he had ever felt before. 

The first time he ever _really_ felt like she was treating him like a mother would treat a child, it was when Makkachin was at the animal hospital. When he arrived back in Japan after Yuuri insisted he leave him in Russia, his first stop was Yu-Topia, and she was waiting for him even though it was late at night. Everybody else had gone to sleep – though Mari was waiting at the vet’s office with Makkachin – but Hiroko greeted him with sleepy eyes but a warm hug. 

_“Are you hungry, Vicchan?” she asked as she led him to the kitchen to get him some food. “Come on, let’s get you some food. The vet can’t see you until morning, so you may as well eat some food before going to the animal hospital,” she said as she sat him down and got to fixing him food._

_Victor rubbed a hand through his dirty hair, having not had any time to wash it in the hurry to get back to Makkachin, and slumped against the table. “I haven’t eaten in so long, I’m not sure when my last meal was,” he confessed and she cooed as she got to fixing him something to eat._

_“Mari said last she knew, the doctor was optimistic,” she told him and he relaxed just a little, though not much, since it was not a guarantee. “I think she feels so bad for letting him slip away and get into the steamed buns.” She shook her head. “Just like Yuuri’s dog, that pup. That’s why we put the steamed buns on his shrine. He was such a good puppy, but he got into some garbage while Mari was walking him one day,” she explained. “Someone had thrown out something that should have been properly disposed of, something toxic, and he got sick and died.” Victor’s heart ached for them. Hiroko smiled sadly. “Mari felt so bad, because she took care of him after Yuuri left. She loved that dog, and she blamed herself for letting him get into garbage, even though we all know you can’t help smart dogs sneaking away,” she said and Victor knew that well. Makkachin was too smart sometimes. “Poor Makka has been like a bad dream for her.”_

_“I must make sure she knows I don’t blame her,” Victor said quickly. “Makkachin eats anything you leave sitting out. It’s far from Mari’s fault. He should know better,” he said with a sad smile. “I spoil that dog so much, though.”_

_Hiroko brought him a bowl of rice and meat and he thanked her. “I hope Makkachin is alright, Vicchan,” she said as she rubbed his back soothingly, watching him dig into his food. “And I know Yuuri wanted you to be here because his dog died while he was at the Grand Prix Final and couldn’t leave, so he would hate for you to not be here to say goodbye should the worst happen.”_

_Victor’s heart always hurt when he thought of what Yuuri went through last year. It was cruel that he had to skate while his heart was broken like that and nobody knew so they mocked him for it. If anybody knew what he had suffered before the free skate, they would understand, but Yuuri took the blame all on his own shoulders. “Yuuri is stronger than me,” Victor mumbled, thinking about how he would fall apart if Makkachin died. “The fact he even tried is braver than I could ever be.”_

_Hiroko hummed, rubbing his back soothingly. “And you’re strong for leaving his side, Vicchan,” she said warmly. “I know how much you love him, so it had to be the hardest decision to choose between coming back or staying. You’re a brave boy,” she said and he blushed some not only at her words but at the realization she saw right through his feelings for her son. “I’m proud of both of you for holding it together for such a hard time,” she said and he melted just a little at her praise._

What Yuuri didn’t really know was that, after the ordeal with Makkachin, Hiroko knew quite well that he and Victor were in something of a romantic relationship. Nothing too much changed after that, simply because Yuuri was too focused on his season to get distracted, but they were each aware of their feelings and they occasionally shared kisses and romantic hugs. Yuuri thought nobody else knew, and he planned to talk about it both with Victor first and then later with his family once they decided how to define their relationship, but Hiroko and Victor had an understanding built on that night with Makkachin.

That was why, after Yuuri proposed to him, Victor called Hiroko as soon as Yuuri went off to talk to Phichit. 

_Hiroko gasped when Victor held his ring in front of the phone’s camera and she put her hands to her mouth excitedly. “My baby proposed!” she said brightly and he laughed happily, falling back onto the bed. “Oh Vicchan, I’m so happy!”_

_“Me, too!” he said brightly, sighing as he slid his hand into his hair, unable to stop smiling. “I know it was wrong to tell you before Yuuri could, but he’s so strange about this he doesn’t really seem to want to talk about it to anybody. At dinner tonight he got all embarrassed so I had to distract from the announcement.”_

_“Oh, he’s just embarrassed by other people’s reactions,” she soothed. “Yuuri is a shy boy and he likes keeping his heart close. He is probably not quite ready to share with everybody that he wants to share his heart with you,” she said and Victor beamed. “Aww, I am so happy for you two,” she congratulated. “My boy has always been so misunderstood. I worried nobody would ever see him for who he is, and you are the first person I’ve known to really see how special and wonderful he is. You make him so happy,” she said and he got a little choked up when he saw how wet her eyes were._

_“I don’t know how people don’t see him how I do, but I don’t care if nobody else ever does, because that way he will never leave me,” he said honestly. “Your son is as kind and wonderful as you are,” he teased and she tutted._

_“Oh my Yu-chan is just like his father, such a hardheaded and strong-willed boy, but unlike Toshiya, people were mean to him as a boy so he never learned to be unashamed of himself.” She smiled fondly. “I hoped from the very first time I saw you and knew who you were that you would bring my boy out of his shell, but I never dreamed even you could love him for who he is the way he deserves. He’s a wonderful man and so are you, and I know you two will be so happy together.”_

_Victor smiled tearfully. “I hope so, I really do.”_

The way Hiroko spoke to him like he was one of her own children made it even easier to ignore sometimes that she was supposed to be biased towards Yuuri, so he wasn’t surprised until he looked back on it later that her reaction when Yuuri tried to leave him was as strongly in his favor as it was.

_Victor knew it was a busy time of day for Hiroko, but when Yuuri told him he wanted to end things and go their separate ways, he knew that she was less busy than Yakov – and would give more sympathy than Yakov – so he called her._

_As soon as the words, “Yuuri wants to leave me!” left his mouth, she launched into a hurried tirade._

_“That boy, he is stubborn in the worst way sometimes,” she said. “It’s all those kids who were mean to him,” she proclaimed as she threw things around angrily while folding clothes on her end. “He doesn’t think he deserves you, that’s what it is. Which we both know is rubbish, because you love him! He is so self-defeating! My boy is not a stupid boy, but he doesn’t know how to accept a good thing!” She angrily tossed some clothes into the basket. “He has no idea you are so hurt, mark my words,” she said. “Even though you’re crying, he probably thinks it’s just dramatics. He’s so stubborn when it comes to how much people love him. He is a brave, beautiful, wonderful boy, but he thinks so little of himself sometimes.”_

_“But what if I prove I love him?” Victor sniveled. “What- what if I make him see?”_

_“Oh he’ll just think he’s doing what’s best for you,” she countered. “He loves you so he wants your wellbeing to outweigh your or his desires. Stupid boy.” Hiroko shook her head. “If he doesn’t get his head out of his ass soon enough, just you wait, Vicchan. I’ll set him straight for you,” she proclaimed and Victor laughed wetly. He trusted that she would, too._

When the time came for them to leave Japan together, Victor was mostly upset at knowing he would be going many months without seeing Hiroko again. He had grown so fond of her in the time he had lived in Hatsetsu with them, and it was the night they prepared to leave that she took him aside while Yuuri and his father helped prepare their things to be shipped to Russia after them.

_Victor smiled sadly as Hiroko took him into the other room and smiled up at him. “I want you to promise me that you boys will be okay,” she said and he nodded, smiling._

_“It will all be fine. I have a lovely apartment I left behind that’s going to make Yuuri happy, and we have Yakov with us, so someone is not as weak to slacking off as the two of us are,” he joked and she chuckled._

_“I know you’re grown-ups,” she admitted sheepishly. “I have just gotten so used to taking care of my boys,” she said, reaching up to pat his cheek. He blushed and ducked his head at her calling him that._

_“Thank you. You and your husband welcomed me so readily into your home and I am so grateful for you treating me like family. I was a stranger and you both took me in like one of your own,” he said seriously and Hiroko tutted._

_“You are family, Vicchan,” she said firmly. She grabbed his hands and squeezed them as she looked up into his eyes. “Even before you and Yuuri became engaged, you were part of our family. You never treated us like strangers, you treated us like we were your home, and beyond just our family and household, you have come to treat Hatsetsu like home.” She smiled. “All the told men down at the docks know you as ‘that Russian boy of yours’ to me, which says a lot about how much we care for you here.” She shook her head. “Even when Yuuri still acted like you were just the famous face on his posters, you were just my Vicchan,” she said and he couldn’t help but smile around the lump in his throat. “You are family, no matter what happens in the future.”_

_He barely kept from crying as he nodded. “Thank you. You- you’re the only mother I have ever known,” he confessed and Hiroko’s smile softened._

_“Oh, Vicchan.” She reached up and pushed his bangs out of his eyes so he couldn’t hide behind them. “What would you call your mother in Russia?” she asked and he blushed and smiled shyly._

_“Mama,” he said in barely more than a whisper._

_She chuckled, nodding. “Then you should call me Mama, then,” she said and Victor didn’t bother hiding the way his eyes widened in surprise and then began to leak tears as she pulled him into a hug that he welcomed._

The occasion didn’t really come up for him to call Hiroko ‘Mama’ where Yuuri would hear it for quite a while, and it wasn’t until he and Yuuri had been living together for a few months, training hard, that Yuuri called home to his family and after a few minutes, Victor heard Yuuri call for him to come to join him in front of the computer.

When Victor came, he saw Hiroko and Toshiya on the screen and he beamed. “Ohayo, Mama!” he said brightly, throwing himself onto the couch beside Yuuri, and Yuuri raised an eyebrow at him, but before he could ask, Hiroko did a happy little wiggle and beamed.

“There’s my Vicchan! I was just telling Yuuri how much I missed my two boys,” she said excitedly, and Victor immediately hugged Yuuri and launched into a story for Hiroko about how good Yuuri was doing and how proud of him she should be and how he taught Victor how to cook rice without burning or undercooking it, and the whole time, Yuuri just smiled at him, occasionally tossing his own comments in as well. 

In the end, Yuuri never asked him to explain why he called Hiroko ‘Mama’, and Victor didn’t have to ask Yuuri to know that he understood perfectly that his mother loved Victor like he was her own child and Victor loved her like she had always been his mother. Victor was lucky enough to be welcomed into a family where he found a mother (and another father, because though he already had Yakov, Toshiya was a very loving man as well) and, most importantly, he found a fiancé who understood him so well that he did not need words to realize that Victor had been missing something for so long that he had now found. 

Instead, when they hung up and Victor was sad, Yuuri just hugged him and kissed his cheek, and said, “I’m so happy I got to bring you into our family.” 

Victor had never felt more loved than he did as Yuuri’s fiancé and a member of his family. He could hardly wait until the day that he got to officially add Katsuki to his name.


End file.
